


apologies are fake words that i create

by internetsdad



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballet Dancer Lee Taeyong, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Escort Lee Taeyong, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stockbroker Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Strip Tease, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetsdad/pseuds/internetsdad
Summary: Jaehyun is not a good man; he isn’t an upstanding citizen, he isn’t a good husband, and he definitely isn’t a good father. But, he thinks, fucking his son’s boyfriend might be the worst thing he’s ever done.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 70
Kudos: 647





	apologies are fake words that i create

**Author's Note:**

> If it's your first time reading one of my fics, then let me just take a moment to introduce myself: I'm Xolani, but most people either call me Lani or Nini. You can call me whatever, and I'm totally cool with it! I write a combination of original works and retellings, but they all have one very prominent thing in common. All of my works have darker tones and deal with mature themes. Very rarely, if at all, you'll find fluff. I'm not the best at writing it, so I just normally don't.
> 
> I also highly suggest always reading over the tags carefully before continuing with any of my fics. I do my best to tag everything, but there are times when I may miss some things. If that's the case, then please let me know and I'll absolutely fix it. It's never my intention to hurt anyone, and while I realize that this is fictional, I still cover topics that real people experience daily. Because of that, it's important that I establish a safe place where every reader feels comfortable coming to me with their concerns. I never want anyone to feel like I'm romanticizing mental illness, toxic relationships, abuse, etc. That's not my intention.
> 
> Another thing I would like to make clear is that despite the fact that I use real people in my writing, I, in no way, mean any harm to them or wish to taint their image in any way. This is purely a work of fiction, which means the personalities the way I've written them aren't meant to reflect the real life personalities of anyone depicted. This is for entertainment purposes only and should be separated from the actual people mentioned. Let's just have fun and distract ourselves from the real world for a while.
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone! Or, if you don't celebrate, then happy Friday! I wrote this in about a day and a half after finishing up my finals, so it's kinda messy and not very good lmao. But Jaeyong smut is Jaeyong smut, so I'm posting it! I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to stream [COMING HOME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57sYinArEC4) for our boys because we all know they deserve it!
> 
> Inspiration and title taken from the song [BORED TO DEATH](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=At7SkYUl_cI) by Niia, which I also imagine is the song that Taeyong "strips" to.
> 
> [RUSSIAN TRANSLATION](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9341927)

Jaehyun is not a good man; he isn’t an upstanding citizen, he isn’t a good husband, and he definitely isn’t a good father. One would think, at the age of forty-four, he would have his life together and would be trying harder to rectify all of his mistakes. But, no, he just keeps making more and more. He’s greedy, and he’ll be the first one to admit it. He thinks that all of his years as a stockbroker have contributed to that, but he knows, deep down, that he’s just always been like this. He takes and takes, then takes some more, never once stopping to think about how it might hurt others. For the most part, he doesn’t care. He feels like it has always been him against the world. But even through cheating on his wife with multiple prostitutes, skimping out on his children’s extracurriculars to get high, and pocketing money from the poor, he doesn’t think he has ever done something quite this bad.

Morally, wanting a twenty-one-year-old is questionable at best and deplorable at worst, but wanting a twenty-one-year-old who also happens to be in a long-term relationship with your son, well, Jaehyun thinks that might deserve jail time. In the beginning, he could justify his desire for Taeyong because he never intended to act on it, and there is no harm in merely admiring the beauty of others. The fact that he can’t count the number of times he’s gotten off to the thought of Taeyong shouldn’t matter because he isn’t touching, and no one will ever know. But that was all before he found out Taeyong works as an escort for one of Jaehyun’s top investors: Orion’s Den.

He isn’t a stranger to the acclaimed gentleman’s club. In fact, he’s so closely linked to it that he’s privy to their more underground amenities, such as using their strippers as escorts. It isn’t legal by any means, but Jaehyun isn’t in the business of playing by the rules and he has used their services on many occasions. That’s how he comes to learn of Taeyong’s secret and how he ends up at the Four Seasons with a bottle of Bourbon on ice. He flicks his wrist, cuff slipping just enough for him to check the time on the watch his wife gifted to him last Christmas. It’s currently a little after midnight, so he knows his late-night prize will be arriving shortly.

Unscrewing the cap of his whiskey, he pours two glasses and plops a couple of ice cubes into his own. He swirls the liquid around before taking a tentative sip, basking in the way it burns a path down his throat. He’s barely had time to savor the taste before he hears the all-too-familiar click of the mechanism on the door. Someone — _Taeyong_ — enters the room, and Jaehyun crosses one leg over the other, anticipating his arrival. He vaguely wonders how he’ll react. Will he be scared? Will he be thrilled? Maybe he has secretly wanted Jaehyun just as much.

He doesn’t get to dwell long as Taeyong rounds the corner just a second later and stops dead in his tracks. He visibly pales, and Jaehyun worries that he may be sick all over the expensive floor. He takes another sip of his drink, letting the silence stretch between them as Taeyong stares open-mouthed. But, _God_, does he look pretty. Jaehyun had requested for him to wear casual clothes, something simple like his current attire of a white button-down and black skinny jeans with rips all down the thighs. Taeyong even has a touch of brown eye shadow on, paired with a swipe of gloss across his lips. Jaehyun wonders if he’s followed through with what’s underneath as well.

“Mr. Jung?”

Taeyong’s voice comes out so small that Jaehyun isn’t sure he’s heard it at all. He looks completely bewildered and out of sorts, but Jaehyun loves it. It’s nice to know that he can still catch people off guard. He simply hums in response as he sets his drink to the side only to motion Taeyong over.

“Care for a drink?”

He sees Taeyong’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows hard, gaze flitting to the glass of whiskey before he subtly shakes his head. He doesn’t look Jaehyun in the eye again, instead choosing to stare at his own feet. A faint blush creeps across his cheeks, and Jaehyun smiles just enough for it to be noticeable. He shouldn’t enjoy this, but he does derive some kind of pleasure in making Taeyong uncomfortable. So, he clasps his hands together and rests them atop his knee, continuing to just sit there until Taeyong decides to speak. It doesn’t take long.

“Mr. Jung… I’m _so_ sorry,” Taeyong says, finally looking up at Jaehyun with watery eyes. “I just… I needed the money and—”

Jaehyun holds up his hand to silence the other and Taeyong clamps his mouth shut almost immediately. He knows he’s lying; he knows that his son spoils Taeyong to no end. There’s no way he’s doing this for the payout. Jaehyun thinks he’s doing it because he just genuinely enjoys it, and there's nothing wrong with that. He just wants Taeyong to be honest.

“I’m not here to expose you,” Jaehyun assures him, uncrossing his legs. 

He shifts in the chair slightly, and Taeyong’s eyes follow his movements, catching on the outline of his already half-hard cock. Jaehyun makes it a point to straighten out his slacks, his intentions clear as Taeyong locks eyes with him again. It feels almost as though they’re having a full conversation without speaking a single word. It's exciting.

“Did you get my list of requests?” Jaehyun asks, to which Taeyong answers with a small nod. “And do you have any objections?”

Taeyong subconsciously chews on his bottom lip, losing himself to his thoughts, Jaehyun guesses. He’s just about to say something else when Taeyong finally speaks up with a simple, “No."

“Good.” Jaehyun smiles, tapping his fingers against the armrest. He waits for Taeyong to make a move, to do _something_, but he seems frozen in place. “Well? Do you keep all of your well-paying customers waiting this long? Or am I special?”

“N-No.” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, but—”

“No buts,” Jaehyun interrupts. “If you’d like to leave, then the door is right there. Otherwise, I expect to get what I’ve paid for.”

Taeyong swallows hard again, and, for a second, Jaehyun thinks he may actually leave. He won’t stop him, but, _God_, would he be sorely disappointed. To his surprise, and excitement, Taeyong simply digs his phone out of his back pocket and walks over to where the Bluetooth speaker is located. Jaehyun watches with rapt attention as Taeyong scrolls through a playlist before settling on a particular song. He places his phone down just as the haunting melody begins to play.

When he turns to face Jaehyun, something in his eyes has changed. He isn’t looking at Taeyong anymore. No, he’s looking at TY, escort for Orion’s Den, and Jaehyun can’t wait to see what he has in store.

The first thing on his list? A striptease. 

Taeyong is a ballet dancer, body lithe and movements precise, so Jaehyun has admittedly always been fascinated in the way he carries himself. He knows that those factors will only make for a damn good show, and he wants to see one of his fantasies come to life. Taeyong practically glides across the room until he’s standing in front of Jaehyun, but still out of arm’s reach. He drops his head back, neck on full display and eyes hooded. He raises a hand, slender fingers wrapping around the side of his throat as a woman begins singing the first verse.

He drags the tips of his fingers over his pulse, then across his collarbones. Jaehyun imagines that it’s his own, his cock already fully hard and Taeyong hasn’t even removed a single article of clothing. Taeyong rolls his head to the side, keeping eye contact with Jaehyun as deft fingers begin unbuttoning his shirt. With every new piece of skin that’s revealed, Jaehyun feels like he’s opening a present on Christmas morning. He should be embarrassed that his mouth waters at the sight, but he can’t be when Taeyong’s golden skin is just begging to be touched, begging to be tasted.

When he releases the last button, he slowly shrugs off the material and lets it fall to the floor. He follows suit, sinking to his knees and then to all fours. Jaehyun’s muscles tighten, and his cock twitches. He nearly reaches down to provide himself with some kind of friction, but he refrains. He wants Taeyong to be the first person to touch him tonight. He almost goes back on that instantly, questioning himself when Taeyong begins crawling towards him. He never once looks away, and Jaehyun is ready to just say, _fuck this_, and take him to bed already. But, luckily, he has more self control than that.

When Taeyong reaches him, he trails his hands up Jaehyun’s legs, only stopping to put his weight down onto his thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze. He uses the leverage to lift himself up, lips grazing Jaehyun’s just barely enough to be felt, before he’s pulling away again. Raising his leg, Taeyong places his large combat boot on Jaehyun’s lap and grinds the shoe against his cock. Jaehyun moans, hands quickly wrapping around the leather material to stop him.

“Take ‘em off,” Taeyong demands.

Jaehyun licks his dry lips, fingers working in tandem to unlace the boot. Taeyong presses the heel into his cock repeatedly as he works, and Jaehyun has to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself grounded. Once he finally finishes, he jerks the shoe off and tosses it aside only for Taeyong to replace it with the other. The cycle starts all over again until the boy is completely barefoot and they’re back on track.

Taeyong turns then, giving Jaehyun his back as he unbuckles his jeans. He bends, giving his body a sinful arch, and slides the material down over his ass. Jaehyun’s breath hitches, the flesh so close to him that all he would have to do is lean forward and he could have a taste. Taeyong stands as he kicks off his pants, and Jaehyun has to grip the armrest in order to keep his hands to himself. He’s glad to see that Taeyong has, so far, met his every request, though. He’s even worn the skintight underwear that hugs his curves, ass cheeks just barely spilling out of the bottom, and the light blue of the material contrasts beautifully with his skin.

Jaehyun wants to touch him so badly, wants to run his hands along the back of his thighs, over the small, perky hump of his cheeks, until they settle around his petite waist. But he manages to keep himself under control, knuckles turning white from his tight hold as Taeyong slides backwards onto his lap. He sucks in a sharp breath as Taeyong grinds against his cock, arching back to lay his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. He lifts his arm, wrapping it around Jaehyun’s neck and sinks his fingers into his hair. Jaehyun drinks him in from head to toe, admiring his pert, dusky nipples and taut stomach.

“Is this okay?” Taeyong whispers into his ear, breath shaky. 

And Jaehyun notices that he’s hard as well, cock stretching the material of his underwear, a wet patch already starting to form. He turns his head to the side, nose brushing against Taeyong’s, and he takes in his debauched face. They stare at each other, eyes hooded, before Jaehyun’s gaze flits to Taeyong’s mouth and he watches as the other subconsciously licks his lips under the attention. Jaehyun never kisses any of his conquests, but he leans forward before he can stop himself and merely presses their mouths together.

It can barely be considered a kiss, but the cherry flavor of Taeyong’s gloss lingers on his lips. So, he does it again. There isn’t any urgency to it, mouths sliding against one another slowly as Taeyong rolls his hips down. Jaehyun’s dick twitches, and he replaces his grip on the armrest with Taeyong’s hips to keep him held in place. A small, barely audible, moan reverberates from his throat, and Jaehyun runs his tongue over his bottom lip, silently asking for permission to deepen their kiss. Taeyong opens, and Jaehyun greedily licks inside his mouth.

It only lasts a second before Jaehyun pulls away, jerking Taeyong off of his lap. The boy yelps, but his confusion doesn’t last long as Jaehyun presses his own legs together, scooting to one side of the chair in order to make room. He positions Taeyong over his lap so that his knees are digging into the chair on one side and his body is arched over him, elbows resting on the armrest. Taeyong turns his head to look at him, and Jaehyun thinks this may be the prettiest sight he’s ever seen. Taeyong’s lips are swollen, now shiny with spit instead of gloss, and as red as the cherries that he tastes like.

Jaehyun runs a hand down his smooth back, reveling in the way Taeyong shivers under his touch. “What’s your safe word?”

Taeyong sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on it nervously as his eyes leave Jaehyun’s. He knows that the other is aware of why he’s asking, but he makes no move in answering.

“You do have a safe word, right?” Jaehyun prods.

Taeyong nods. “Yeah, of course. I—”

“Then, what is it?” Jaehyun interrupts.

Taeyong startles, wide eyes blinking at Jaehyun with an entirely misplaced sort of innocence. “Peach.”

Jaehyun smiles, not breaking eye contact as he tugs Taeyong’s underwear down, letting it rest just under the swell of his ass. He runs a hand over his skin, averting his attention as he massages the mounds of flesh. Taeyong’s skin is so soft, even more so than he imagined, and he would consider this alone as getting his money’s worth. But he has so much more in mind.

“Do you know why I’m doing this?” he asks, looking to Taeyong as he shakes his head. “Because you're a liar. Because you’ve been living this double life without caring how it may affect others.”

Taeyong opens his mouth to say something, but it turns into a gasp when Jaehyun brings his palm down onto his ass. The sound echoes throughout the room, even louder than the song still playing on Taeyong’s phone. 

“Count them. Out loud.”

Taeyong takes a deep, shaky breath before uttering out a, “One”, as Jaehyun massages the stinging flesh.

When he brings his hand back down again, he does it harder, the slap resonating off of the walls and causing Taeyong’s mouth to fall open in a moan. He continues to count while Jaehyun spanks him, soothing the abused skin of his ass cheeks each time he does so. When Taeyong mumbles out a ten, Jaehyun decides that he’s had enough and admires his work. Taeyong’s ass is a bright red, and Jaehyun thinks that if he didn’t stop when he did then there was a good chance that he would actually break skin.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Jaehyun asks, voice barely above a whisper as he brushes Taeyong’s hair out of his face. Taeyong mewls, closing his eyes and resting his cheek against the armrest. “You did so well, baby.”

He continues threading his fingers through Taeyong’s hair and basking in the way he leans into Jaehyun’s touch. And despite his willingness to keep doing this, Jaehyun also wants to get to the main course sometime soon.

“Stand up for me,” Jaehyun says, landing a light tap on Taeyong’s ass.

He hisses at the contact, but does as he’s told. His legs are shaky when he stands, so Jaehyun helps hold him up by the waist before inching his underwear down his legs. When they pool around Taeyong’s feet, he kicks the material to the side and glances over his shoulder. Jaehyun leans forward, placing a tender kiss on each of Taeyong’s cheeks, skin hot underneath his touch.

“Go make yourself comfortable on the bed.”

Taeyong hesitates for a split second before he steps away and Jaehyun stands up. He readjusts his cock, trying to ease some of the pressure, before he makes his way over to the speaker. He picks up Taeyong’s phone to turn off the music and catches a glimpse of his notifications. Some of the texts are from his son, and if he were normal then that would surely make him rethink his decisions. But he’s not normal. In reality, it only makes him want to continue even more. What kind of person does that make him? _Not a very good one_, he thinks.

Once the room is bathed in silence, he hears Taeyong moving around on the bed and reaches up to loosen the tie around his neck. He frees it from his collar, then gently lays it across the dresser as he unbuttons his cuffs. He pulls his shirt out from where it’s tucked into his pants and turns around, breath catching in his throat at the sight. Taeyong is laid across the mattress, body on full display, and Jaehyun drinks it in like a man dying of thirst. 

“Mr. Jung?”

His voice snaps Jaehyun out of his trance, and he looks to Taeyong’s expectant face. But he doesn’t want to lose this moment. He wishes he could have this every day. Jaehyun forces himself to move forward until his knees collide with the bed, and Taeyong sits up. 

“Jae,” he corrects, unbuttoning his shirt. “Mr. Jung is my father.”

Taeyong smiles at that, and Jaehyun can’t help but to kiss it off of his face. As their mouths find a rhythm, Taeyong helps to remove his shirt, then makes work of his slacks. He’s obviously an expert in this area, and it doesn’t take long for him to push the material down Jaehyun’s legs. They break apart with Jaehyun taking over to rid himself of both his pants and footwear. Taeyong reaches forward (almost with enthusiasm, Jaehyun notes) to strip off his briefs, but Jaehyun stops him.

He wraps his fingers around Taeyong’s wrists and guides him into a lying position on the bed. “Someone’s eager.”

Taeyong flushes, instinctively looking away. But Jaehyun doesn’t allow that. He demands attention as he crawls over Taeyong’s body and pins him to the bed. He’s very pliant, but Jaehyun wonders if that’s just because of the job or because it’s in his nature.

“Tell me, do the people you sleep with even care about your pleasure? Or just their own?”

Taeyong swallows hard. “I’m not supposed to talk about my other clients."

“So, they don’t.”

“I didn’t say that.”

They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity before Jaehyun speaks again. “So, you’re saying that it’s fifty-fifty then? That they care as much about you getting off as you do them?”

“Yes.”

Jaehyun cocks a brow. “It’s not nice to lie. You’ve seen what that gets you,” he says, nudging Taeyong’s legs apart to expose his red ass cheeks.

Taeyong bites down on his bottom lip, trying to force down a whimper as the air tickles his sensitive skin. “Why does it matter?”

“It doesn’t.” Jaehyun shrugs. “At least, not right now. But it will once I show you what you’re missing. You won’t ever wanna take on another client that isn’t me again.” He doesn’t grant Taeyong the chance to reply as he rolls off of him and motions to his crotch. “Go ahead. Unwrap your gift.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, but Jaehyun thinks it’s funny. It’s kind of wild to think that the two of them will actually be spending the holidays together, yet no one will know what they’ve done. It’s exciting; the most Jaehyun has felt in a really long time. Taeyong sits up on his haunches, wincing from the pain of his inflamed skin, and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Jaehyun’s briefs. He looks to the older male for a moment, as if he’s waiting to be stopped or something, before peeling the last remaining article of clothing off. He carelessly tosses it to the floor, then feasts his eyes on a side of Jaehyun he was never supposed to see.

Jaehyun lets him stare, lets him drink it all in, and knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that he looks fucking good. He rivals men that are half his age, easily. But his impatience gets the best of him when Taeyong doesn’t seem to want to move, and he grabs at the boy’s ankle. Taeyong’s brows knit together in confusion, but Jaehyun simply drags his body around, then maneuvers Taeyong on top of him so that he’s straddling Jaehyun’s face. He runs his hands over the sore flesh gently, then spreads Taeyong’s cheeks. Jaehyun’s breath catches in his throat, and, for a moment, he truly believes he’s dreaming.

“You’re so perfect,” he whispers.

Jaehyun scoots his body down the mattress a fraction, then raises his head to lick a long, slow stripe from perineum to rim. Taeyong shudders, so he does it again. He swirls his tongue around Taeyong’s hole before dipping the tip inside. A low moan sounds from Taeyong, and a bead of precome drips down onto Jaehyun’s chest. He repositions his arms then, pulling Taeyong back until he’s sitting right on Jaehyun’s face. He sucks on Taeyong’s rim, slipping more of his tongue inside and sliding it in and out repeatedly until it’s fully sheathed.

Taeyong moans loudly, and his fingers dig into Jaehyun’s stomach as his hips begin rocking on their own accord. Jaehyun encourages the movements, gripping Taeyong’s hips and helping to guide him as he licks the inside of his walls.

“Fuck, Jae,” Taeyong pants. “Just like that, _shit_.”

Jaehyun hums, the praise igniting a fire in his veins as he eats Taeyong out with even more vigor. Taeyong whines, and the next thing Jaehyun feels is his mouth wrapping around the head of his cock, giving it a harsh suck. Jaehyun’s hips jerk, but Taeyong only opens his mouth wider and takes more of him in. Jaehyun has to pull away then to catch his breath, groaning when Taeyong wraps his fingers around the base of his cock and starts flicking his wrist with a sort of practiced expertise.

Jaehyun moans, bending his knees to plant his feet onto the mattress. He bucks up into Taeyong’s mouth and the boy gags. But he doesn’t stop. Taeyong hollows out his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down, slurping at the precome leaking from Jaehyun’s tip. It’s all very obscene, and it has Jaehyun rolling his eyes into the back of his head, squeezing the meat of Taeyong’s thighs between his fingers hard enough to bruise.

He can’t even focus with the way Taeyong flattens his tongue against his cock and takes him all the way down. Jaehyun lets out a guttural moan when Taeyong’s nose touches his scrotum and his throat flutters around the head. He feels his orgasm rapidly approaching, so he reaches down and grabs a handful of Taeyong’s hair, pulling him off. His mouth releases Jaehyun’s cock with a loud pop, one that nearly sends Jaehyun plummeting over the edge.

He lets go immediately, grabbing Taeyong’s hips as Jaehyun maneuvers himself into a half-sitting position against the headboard. He uses his hold on Taeyong to position him how he wants, keeping him mostly in the same spot, only situating him slightly further down so that his palms are resting between Jaehyun’s legs. Taeyong glances over his shoulder at him, and Jaehyun licks his lips. They’ve barely done anything, yet Taeyong looks completely fucked-out. If possible, the sight of his blown out pupils, spit-slick lips, and flushed cheeks only makes him harder.

Reaching out to his right, he pulls open the bedside drawer without breaking eye contact and fishes out a bottle of lube. He’s never been so thankful that he basically owns a hotel room than right in this moment. Otherwise, he would’ve been screwed. Jaehyun leans forward and places a kiss to Taeyong’s puckered rim before squeezing a glob of lube out onto his fingers. He tosses the bottle somewhere onto the sheets, rubbing the substance between his fingers to warm it up, then presses a digit to his hole. He watches it flutter from the contact, and Jaehyun moans at the sight. He doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to fuck someone so badly before.

As he slowly presses in, he watches Taeyong’s face change, mouth falling open in silent pleasure as his eyes droop closed. “Feel good, baby?” Taeyong sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and nods. “How long has it been since you’ve gotten off?”

Taeyong forces his eyes open, releasing his lip from its hold. “About a week,” he says.

_Perfect_. Jaehyun thrusts his finger inside of him, and Taeyong lets out a breathy cry. He continues his slow pace until he’s ready to add a second, then finds a faster rhythm as he scissors him open. Taeyong doesn’t hold back, letting out downright sinful moans every time Jaehyun’s fingers drag against his walls. When he fits in a third, Taeyong drops his head, a whine leaving his lips as his hips instinctively roll against his hand. Jaehyun stills, letting Taeyong fuck himself on his fingers a few times before he takes over again. He would honestly be satisfied doing this all night, but he’s greedy by nature so he wants _more, more, more_.

Jaehyun removes his fingers with a loud squelch and is completely enraptured by the way that Taeyong’s hole clenches around nothing. He wants to tell him to _relax_, to just _hold on a minute_, because he’s about to give him something so much better, but he doesn’t. Actions speak louder than words, after all.

“Turn around,” Jaehyun commands, giving a quick tap to Taeyong’s hip.

He places his palms down against the mattress, using the leverage to push himself further up so that he’s sitting completely straight as Taeyong maneuvers himself around so that he’s facing Jaehyun. This time, he doesn’t get a chance to tell Taeyong what to do because the boy is already stretching across the bed to grab the bottle of lube and is using it to slick up his own fingers. Jaehyun keeps his eyes glued to him, watching as Taeyong reaches behind himself to make sure that he’s ready enough. He then spreads some lube across his palm and wraps it around Jaehyun’s shaft.

Jaehyun hisses at the contact, muscles twitching as Taeyong pulls at his cock, making it nice and wet. He even rubs his palm over the head, and Jaehyun has to reach down to grab his wrist in order to stop him. There’s no way he’s about to come from a fucking _handjob_ before he even gets the chance to stick his dick in Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong smirks, like he knew what he was doing, but ceases his movements nonetheless. He crawls up Jaehyun’s body and straddles his waist. _This is it_, Jaehyun thinks. This is everything he’s fantasized about for nearly two years.

“Condom?”

Jaehyun nearly rolls his eyes, but thinks better of it. He knows Taeyong is clean — he has to be for his job and is tested regularly — and Jaehyun is clean, too. He would never want to accidentally give his wife something. She definitely doesn’t deserve that.

“I don’t have one,” he says, the words coming out a bit smug.

“I’m not supposed to have sex with clients without protection.”

“Well, I’m not most clients,” Jaehyun points out, wrapping his hands around Taeyong’s hips. “Plus, I’m clean, so it’s fine.”

Taeyong quirks a brow. “And I’m just supposed to trust you, why?”

Jaehyun tilts his head to the side, landing a sharp slap to his sore cheeks. Taeyong jerks forward and whimpers. “Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?”

The only response he receives in return is Taeyong reaching behind himself and guiding Jaehyun’s cock to his hole. The head catches on his rim, but Taeyong relaxes and it finally slips through. He sinks down onto his length slowly until he’s fully settled on Jaehyun’s lap, and they both moan in unison. Jaehyun’s toes curl, and his fingers leave indentations on Taeyong’s skin from his hold. The fit is so snug that Jaehyun doesn’t want to move. He doesn’t want to lose this feeling.

Taeyong doesn’t seem to share the same sentiment as he rests his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders and lifts himself up with his knees. He almost pulls all the way off before dropping back down and punching a moan out of his throat. Jaehyun can tell that he’s hit his own prostate dead-on just by the way it sounds so raw.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Taeyong breathes, rolling his hips.

Jaehyun moans, leaning forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. He then trails his mouth down over his jaw, neck, and collarbones, only stopping at his chest. He holds Taeyong close to him as he continues to grind against his cock and swirls his tongue around his nipple. Taeyong throws his head back, hand disappearing into Jaehyun’s hair as he rubs his cock against the older man’s abs. 

“Look how sensitive you are.” Jaehyun smiles, taking the bud between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug.

Taeyong mewls, arching into Jaehyun before starting to bounce on his cock. Jaehyun pulls back to watch Taeyong as he basically uses him to get off. But he doesn’t mind, not at all. Not when Taeyong looks this good, eyes closed and neck on full display. There’s a light sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, and Jaehyun just wants to lick it off. Taeyong’s moans keep growing in volume as his speed picks up, and Jaehyun pays rapt attention to the way his cock slaps against his stomach. Now, he’s never thought a dick was pretty before, but he’s quickly learning that Taeyong has changed his mind on a whole hell of a lot of things. And this is no exception. He’s just beautiful in every way.

“Oh God, Jae. Fuck,” Taeyong says, biting on his lip harshly as he leans back and braces himself on Jaehyun’s thighs. 

The angle gives him an even better view of Taeyong’s body, and he moans at the image in front of him. Jaehyun’s hands roam over his form, giving each nipple a pinch then gripping his hips again to help guide him.

“Shit, you’re gonna make me come,” Taeyong pants, dropping down onto his cock harshly.

He continues to ride him vigorously, never once slowing down then going so fast that Jaehyun’s cock slips out of his hole. Taeyong whines, scooting back to sit on Jaehyun’s thighs. His brows furrow in confusion, frustrated that his pleasure has been ripped from him so suddenly, when he sees Taeyong grab the base of his own cock and come in thick ropes all over Jaehyun’s. He then reaches forward and uses his come as extra lube, wrapping his hand around Jaehyun’s cock to spread it over the length.

And Jaehyun is in some sort of blissed-out coma, completely shell-shocked, because he can do nothing but stare. He can, with one-hundred-percent certainty, say that no one has ever done something like _that_ to him before. The satisfaction he feels only seems to skyrocket when Taeyong, once again, takes him in until he’s balls deep, fucking his own come inside himself. Jaehyun groans, not allowing him to get back into rhythm as he flips them over so that Taeyong is underneath him. 

Jaehyun places Taeyong’s legs over his shoulders and practically bends him in half, pressing his cock even deeper. He loves watching Taeyong’s face change, loves seeing it morph into unabashed euphoria. He rocks his hips forward once gently, causing a long moan to spill out from Taeyong’s lips, before he sits back on his haunches. He doesn’t allow Taeyong’s cock to start softening, gripping the shaft in his hand as he starts jerking him off in time with his sharp thrusts. Taeyong cries out, squeezing his eyes shut as his own hand wraps around Jaehyun’s wrist. He doesn’t try to stop him, though, he just takes it.

Jaehyun thrusts into him roughly, hips smacking against Taeyong’s ass cheeks in a way that he knows has to hurt. But Taeyong is a moaning mess underneath him, practically panting and drooling over the way Jaehyun pounds into him. Jaehyun pulls at Taeyong’s cock even faster, stopping to rub his palm over the head just like the boy had done to him, and Taeyong’s entire body shakes.

“Fuck, fuck. Jae, God, I—” he moans loudly, throwing his head back. “Harder, please. Wanna fucking… wanna be reminded of this every time I…”

He’s cut off by his own loud sob of pleasure when Jaehyun leans over him and pulls almost all the way out. He slams down into Taeyong, causing them both to let out guttural moans, then does it again. He repeats the action a few times until he feels Taeyong’s tight walls squeezing around him, and he knows that he’s starting to get close again. Jaehyun begins fucking into him without abandon, capturing his lips in a kiss that ends up turning into them just breathing into each other’s mouths as he abuses Taeyong’s prostate. Taeyong’s blunt nails dig into Jaehyun’s back with each movement, and it only serves to spur him on more knowing that he’ll have his own reminder of the boy.

“How long have you wanted this, Taeyong?” he grits out. “Huh?”

“Since…” Taeyong gasps at a particularly hard thrust, “since I first saw you. In that business suit. Wanted you to fuck me in your office, right across your desk where everyone could hear.”

Jaehyun smiles proudly at his babbling, and all it takes is one last sharp snap of his hips to have Taeyong crying out. He comes all over his own stomach and chest, body shaking from the aftershocks as Jaehyun continues to fuck him through his high. Jaehyun can feel the heat pooling in his own belly, his rhythm becoming erratic, and he finds himself both chasing his release and wishing for it to never come. He doesn’t want this to end. Taeyong drops his arms from around his shoulders and just takes the relentless pounding until Jaehyun pushes all the way inside him, and his orgasm washes over him like a tidal wave.

He comes so hard that his vision whites out for a minute, and when he comes to, he realizes that he’s biting down onto the juncture between Taeyong’s neck and collarbone. Taeyong whines, pushing at his shoulders, and Jaehyun subsequently releases his hold. There are deep indentions of his teeth now in Taeyong’s skin, but Jaehyun doesn’t have the brain capacity to think about that right now. He rolls his hips a few more times, before starting to feel a little oversensitive himself, and pulls out.

His dick gives one final, albeit a little pathetic, twitch when he sees both his come and Taeyong’s from earlier leak out of his hole, but, then, Taeyong is sitting up and letting out a whimper as the soreness of his body really starts to settle in. He swings his legs off of the bed, but Jaehyun reaches out to grab his arm before he can stand.

“Where are you going?”

Taeyong glances over at him with exhaustion painted across his features, paired with a tiny bit of confusion. “To get dressed.”

“Why?”

Taeyong’s brows furrow, and he closes his eyes for a brief second as he rubs at his temples. “So I can leave. It’s getting late.”

“I have you for the whole night,” Jaehyun reminds him.

“Yeah, but…”

Jaehyun already knows that he’s about to give him the whole spiel of how that’s really only in place to make sure that the client truly gets their money’s worth and that no one ever really needs him the whole night. But Jaehyun doesn’t accept that. He’s getting what he paid for.

“No, I have you for the whole night,” he repeats, sliding off the bed.

He stretches his limbs, hearing a few pops, before standing in front of Taeyong. He pushes his hair off of his forehead again and threads his fingers through the damp strands in what he hopes is a soothing manner. He isn’t very good at things like this — comforting others that is — but he’s willing to try. If only just this once; if only just for Taeyong.

“Just let me take care of you, yeah?” Jaehyun quirks a brow, caressing his cheek. “It’s the least I can do, and you shouldn’t have to deal with the aftercare yourself.”

Taeyong blinks up at him, but eventually agrees with a subtle nod. Jaehyun smiles, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. It feels slightly more intimate this way, when there’s no sexual tension left between them, but he doesn’t care. He still enjoys it, and maybe that’s a problem. But one that Jaehyun will deal with some other time. When he stands, his gaze finds the bite mark on Taeyong’s neck and he gently runs his fingers over it. Taeyong flinches from the contact.

“Sorry about that, by the way.” He’s not. “I hope it won’t cause problems.”

Taeyong sighs. “It’s fine. I’ll find a way to cover it.”

Jaehyun nods, giving Taeyong’s forehead a chaste kiss. “Stay right here. I’ll go run a bath.”

He gives Taeyong a once over before turning on his heel and padding over to the bathroom. He presses the button on the wall and the room is bathed in light just seconds later. Everything is pristine, from the marble countertops to the porcelain sinks, and Jaehyun idly thinks that it’s way too fancy for a hotel bathroom. He also thinks he wouldn’t settle for anything less. He treks across the cold tile until he reaches the corner jacuzzi tub and turns the taps. Water flows smoothly from the faucet, and Jaehyun takes a seat on the unfinished wood.

He puts his hand underneath the water to check the temperature and adjusts it accordingly until it’s the perfect amount of warmth. He bends down to plug up the drain, then grabs a spoonful of bath salts from the bowl next to him. He dumps the crystalline substance into the filling tub, the relaxing aroma already starting to take over the room, then stands.

“You know,” he starts, calling out over the sound of running water, “I was thinking, if you’re hungry, we could order some room service or something.”

He walks over to the sink and studies himself in the mirror. To say he looks like a hot mess is definitely an understatement, so he quickly fixes any rogue hairs and washes off his face. There’s still dried come on his chest from when Taeyong was sitting on his face, but he can worry about that after he cleans up the other. Speaking of which, Taeyong still hasn’t answered him, and Jaehyun thinks that he either didn’t hear him or he’s fallen asleep. Not that he could blame him.

“Tae?”

He makes his way out of the bathroom, stopping dead in his tracks when his eyes land on an empty room. He surges forward to the dresser, but Taeyong’s phone is gone, along with all of his other belongings. Jaehyun clenches his jaw and brings his fists down hard against the surface, causing his previously discarded tie to flutter to the floor. He pushes a hand through his hair, mussing it up after just fixing it, and turns around. His gaze catches on a piece of paper resting on the bedside table, one that wasn’t there before, and he moves to pick it up. There’s only two words scrawled across it in messy handwriting.

_I’m sorry_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


End file.
